


family dynamics

by ty13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Fugaku, Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dacryphilia, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intersex Male Omegas, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Uchiha Mikoto, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Scenting, Sibling Incest, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13
Summary: Itachi shifted his feet. The sounds coming from the other side of the thick oak door made him uncomfortable for some reason. It sounded like-Oh no.He bursts into the room, his shaky hand struggling with the cold door knob. Itachi’s pounding heart instantaneously sinks as he witnesses the very thing he feared to.Sasuke was straddling their father’s lap, crying as the large hands engulfing his hips forced him to take a cock almost the size of his arm inside of him. Roughly. Repeatedly.
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 58
Kudos: 148





	1. Vanilla and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be pretty dark and full of smut
> 
> I think I should make everyone’s ages clear so here ya go:  
> Sasuke is 11, Itachi is 16, Mikoto is 31, and Fugaku is 45.
> 
> If the ages/age gaps btwn any of the couples listed make you uncomfortable...you really shouldn’t read this. There will be explicit sexual content btwn every pairing tagged so be sure to look at them!

Itachi wakes with a start. He’d been restless the last few nights for whatever reason, but this was the first time he’s awaken like this. He yawned and stretched, then paused. There was a new, unrecognizable scent in his room. All throughout it, permeating the air. He sniffs, over and over, trying to figure out what the smell is. Where its coming from. He wonders why he’s so interested in it.

He gets up now, climbing out of bed and stalking into the dim hall to try to find it.

It takes a few minutes but eventually he’s sure he’s made his way to the place it’s coming from. Inside his father’s office. Itachi is standing outside the door; the scent is strongest here. Now he can detect the subtle nuances of the scent. The vanilla and rain. And yet, the scent was much sweeter.

As Itachi stands there, still trying to decipher the smell, his trained ears pick up on the sound of voices. A deep gravely one followed by a much softer one. His father and Sasuke. They weren’t speaking, just making...noises. Sasuke’s were louder, sharp and frequent, while Fugaku’s were more like short rumbles and grunts.

But _why_ was his brother and father meeting this early in the morning? Fugaku didn’t wake until the sun would rise and they were still hours away from that. 

Plus...these noises. Itachi shifted his feet. The sounds coming from the other side of the thick oak door made him uncomfortable for some reason. It sounded like- 

_Oh no._

He bursts into the room, his shaky hand struggling with the cold door knob. Itachi’s pounding heart instantaneously sinks as he witnesses the very thing he feared to. 

Sasuke was straddling their father’s lap, crying as the large hands engulfing his hips forced him to take a cock almost the size of his arm inside of him. Roughly. Repeatedly. 

The tears streaming down his pretty face...Itachi can’t tell what they’re from. 

The bruises on his underdeveloped chest? There were hickies sucked onto his small breasts. His nipples were perky but blood-red, surely lavished with attention from the mouth that was currently gritted so forcefully it looked like his father was grinning. 

The bites on his shoulders? The ones that weren’t deep enough to claim. But were _just_ deep enough to show Sasuke what his promised future would entail.

The pain that’s surely in his back and his limbs? Itachi feels his stomach churn. It was obvious his little brother had been used since last night. Which meant it’d been hours now. 

Was it the way Fugaku’s cock stretched him? Sasuke’s hole was red but smooth all around. Stretched so far the natural wrinkles were completely gone. 

The last possibility...Itachi barely allows to cross his mind. 

_Maybe it’s from the pleasure he’s receiving?_

Itachi shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. To focus. None of that mattered. All Itachi should be thinking of was that his baby brother had presented and their father was already taking advantage of him. He was already forcing Sasuke to take him. He was already making him _cry_. 

Sasuke’s been getting fucked for hours now and there’s nothing Itachi can do about it. 

Sasuke looked so exhausted. Sore. The poor thing could barely hold his head up. 

Even if Itachi knew this would happen- based on the treatment of his mother- he still couldn’t really comprehend what he was seeing:

Fugaku was using his adolescent Omega son. 

And the worst part?

Itachi _knew_ he would be expected to do the same.

Just the same way he was supposed to use his mother. 

The same way she was required to please him. Her own son.  


  


* * *

  
The Uchiha clan was conservative, very traditional in the majority of their beliefs. Especially when compared to the rest of the village. 

As Konoha continued to show signs of progressing past the discrimination of Omegas, the Uchiha only seemed to regress more and more. The clan would become stricter and, in some cases, crueler to the softer gender. More responsibilities, rules, and restrictions would be placed upon them, while the expectations they were given were only raised. 

The lives of the people in the minority was already tough to begin with, but these new regulations would make them hell. 

Everything they did- anywhere, but especially in public- was scrutinized. 

“An Omega’s behavior is only a reflection of their Alphas strength” is a common saying amongst their clansmen. Typically used as a jab to other Alphas to ruffle their pride and improve the speaker’s own. 

The way the societally-designated inferior secondary gender behaves in the public eye is dissected to the point where even _one slip_ of tone could get them in trouble. Most wisely choose to stay quiet than risk the chance of making a mistake. The punishments that can come from that are barbarous enough that even the most rebellious Omegas do their best to stay in-line in front of others. 

In most homes, the Alpha isn't as...strict, in a way, as one would expect. They still demand their Omega partners complete all of the household duties; preparing every meal the Alpha is home for, cleaning the house from top to bottom, fulfilling every sexual desire they have as soon as it comes to them. 

At the same time, they also wanted their Omegas to be “lively”. To be someone who can talk and laugh freely- as freely as one can be when feeling like a prisoner in what was supposed to be the safest place for a person- while still being under their control. Totally obedient to them. With absolutely no ideas of their own.

While they were not as cruel to their mates _physically_ , the intense social maze and boundaries they had to follow would accelerate the deterioration of their already fragile mental health. No one cared the illusion of freedom the Omegas were allowed to have could end up being as- or more- harmful as any beating.

Which is something some were more than willing to give out.

The harshest households enforced the same rules inside the home as they did in public. They thought of their mates as only their property. And property couldn’t, no _shouldn’t_ speak, unless directed to. And if one of those rules in place were broken...it would be shameful to the Alpha for their Omega to be left unpunished. 

After all, discipline can only be taught through ruthless tongues and merciless hands.

Training is a typical feature in most Omegas lives. Regardless of their primary genders, they were forced to undergo strict, specialized lessons in order to become the _perfect_ dutiful mate. Every Omegan education was different, as every Alpha had their own preference of what “perfect” really entails. Each household also had their own special needs, so Omegas needed to be prepared accordingly. 

Classes are utilized as a way to broadly teach Omegas the proper etiquette they need in order to prosper in their lives of natural subjugation under their mates. Formal dining, docile speaking, absolute submissiveness; all are commonly taught subjects. 

Even something as seemingly basic as learning the proper way to bathe in order to prepare themselves for their Alpha is something frequently taught. 

While Konoha was trying to liberate them, giving them more freedoms and choices, the Uchiha were trying harder to enslave their Omegas. They started to implement earlier training; teaching Omegas to be proper mates younger and younger. Grooming them from birth to be the ideal companion for their future mates.

But none took the idea to heart more than the Head of the Clan himself: Fugaku Uchiha.  


  


* * *

  
“-so good.” His father’s growl brought Itachi’s mind back to what was happening in front of him.

 _Disgusting_ , he wanted to sneer. Not only raping your son, but knowingly continuing to do so in front of your other son?

Sasuke seemed to have differing thoughts.

The words of praise, as repulsive as they were, were rare enough to the Omega that...it seemed he liked them. 

Itachi could see that, along with his back arching even further, Sasuke had tightened around Fugaku’s cock and cummed from hearing those words directed towards himself. 

His cry was loud enough to hurt Itachi’s ears.

Fugaku chuckled, asking something even more deprived: “you like Daddy’s cock, don’t you Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s whimpered _yes, yes, yes_ went ignored as their father turned to acknowledge Itachi instead. 

Itachi immediately kneeled and bowed his head. He was an Alpha, but was no where close to being a match for the Alpha of the House. Of the Clan. 

“Father,” he greets.

“Itachi. I’m glad you finally joined us.” He was still bouncing Sasuke on his cock, making the boy jolt from the sensitivity of the head brushing against his sore prostate on each downward stroke. As Itachi looked closer, he could see the dried cum staining the back of his soft thighs. 

And the cum that was still leaking from his filthy, abused hole. 

Fugaku’s smirk was nasty. “He looks delicious, doesn’t he?” 

He knew Itachi wouldn’t answer, so he spoke again. “Do you need something?” 

Itachi was about to speak, but his brother beat him to it, with words that left his fists tightly clenched. “Yes! More! More, please.” 

Fugaku was angry, too. He brought a firm hand down on the boy’s plump cheek, another part of him littered with rough kisses. 

“Omegas only get what their Alphas give them.” He squeezes the flesh harder, earning a whimper out of Sasuke’s lips. “Never ask for more again.” 

Unlike his brother, Sasuke knew even in his heat-hazed mind that he had to answer. “I-I’m sorry, Daddy.” Fugaku had instructed him to refer to him as that when they were together like this. 

Their father sighed, still aggravated, but used his frustrations to work Sasuke on his cock even harder. 

His grunts were growing more frequent. Louder, too.

The slaps the meeting of their skin made grew louder, as well, echoing in the room until it was the only thing Itachi could hear. Even more obvious than Sasuke’s cries. 

He hated it, but Itachi couldn’t avert his eyes from the place Fugaku filled his brother. Sasuke’s little hole was even redder now, and was quickly stretching more. Trying its very best to suck on his father’s thickening knot.

It was _obscene_. Watching the way Sasuke’s small body tried to accommodate the fat prick pushing its way through the tight ring of muscles. 

And the knot. Witnessing an already thick cock swell into an even thicker base was...never something Itachi imagined. There was a heat in his stomach he desperately wished would go away. 

It only took a few times of nestling his swollen knot fully in the heat of his son for Fugaku to cum. On the final thrust, he lifted his hips, completely burying himself in Sasuke. His knot locked them together and ensured every drop of cum would be inside his son. 

Sasuke screamed as his father embedded himself into him. Itachi rushed to soothe him, but when he came closer, he realized his little brother had just cum again. His cocklet dribbled spurts onto Fugaku’s stomach as his cunt seeped its wetness into a pool flooding the man’s lap.

Itachi could see his father’s balls twitch as they emptied everything they had within them, filling the Omega to the brim. Without the knot, he was sure Sasuke’s ass would be leaking again.

Fugaku seemed to cum forever. 

It took several minutes until the man was finished, but even then, he made sure to move Sasuke’s hips himself. Working his sensitive cock even more, sending more cum into the boy. 

Fugaku was moaning, low and slow, nibbling on Sasuke’s neck. Right over his scent gland. And Sasuke was enjoying it; moaning, too, something quiet and sweet.

Itachi’s heart was pounding, his palms sweaty. He forced himself to clear his throat. 

His father grunted, too busy to deem Itachi a proper response.

“Father?” He tried again.

“What?” Fugaku snapped. “What do you want?”

“I-” Itachi didn’t _want_ anything. He just couldn’t leave without a dismissal. It was improper.

Fugaku opened one eye, glaring at Itachi with a look the boy hadn’t had directed at him in years. 

“You’re free to go.” He moans at a particularly rough tug on his cock. “You could have left at anytime.”

With both eyes focused on Itachi, he smirks, “you just didn’t want to. Right?”

Itachi leaves, rushing out of the room, not sparing either relative another glance. 

Once in the comfort of his own room, he reminds himself to count his blessings that his father didn’t order him to join.


	2. Perfect Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi reflect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no smut this chapter, just hints at it/thoughts of it. 
> 
> This story might have more plot than originally planned 😳 but! There still will be more sex, rest assured 
> 
> Also, theres some mention of watersports in a flashback

The warm morning light shined through the thin silk curtains, illuminating the parts of the boy's face not buried in the pillow where he was sleeping on the futon Fugaku had laid out for them last night when he had brought Sasuke to his office. His chest puffed up as he took in the exhausted but pleased looking little Omega lying beside him. 

As soon as someone presents, their bodies become so overwhelmed with dealing with the newly introduced hormones that it sends them into a respective heat or rut. One that could last over a week depending on many factors. Such as the person’s age, if there is someone caring for them, and how _well_ they've being attended to.

Taking all of that into consideration, Fugaku guessed his son's heat wouldn’t even last a week, despite the disadvantage of his youth. Fugaku was taking _very_ good care of him, after all.

Even at the mature age of forty-five, his cock was extraordinary enough to debilitate anyone who was lucky enough to get the chance to experience it.

But of course, that had never even been up for debate.

He was the strongest, healthiest, and most irresistible Alpha in the clan- no, in the _village_. 

There was never any doubt he couldn’t tire the boy. An Omega could never outlast an Alpha as powerful as him.

Fugaku contemplated staying in bed until Sasuke awakened, probably ready to fucked again, but as he felt his stomach rumble, he decided against it. He shouldn’t be waiting on anyone in any case, even if it meant he would get to cum in something in the end.

Fugaku snorted. He could just wake the boy now if he really wanted to do that.

Or, he could just take him without waking him at all.

His needs were most important.

Speaking of which, “breakfast should be ready by now,” he mumbled to himself as he stretched his burning arms. Sasuke was as light as a feather but having to support the boy’s full weight- Sasuke had gone limp practically as soon as Fugaku filled him- wore heavily on his forearms. 

Despite that inconvenience, Fugaku had woken up in quite a good mood. It'd be a shame if that was ruined by someone else’s- his wife’s- negligence of their marital duties. 

It'd been eighteen years of following the same schedule, the woman shouldn’t be making any mistakes anymore.

_When was the last time she’s done something I had to punish her for?_ Fugaku thought about it as he made his way to the dining room, but he came up empty. Maybe it was time for another round of discipline.

After perusing the room, checking for anything that may be out of place, he claimed his seat at the head of the table where a plate was waiting for him. He could still see the steam rising from the food and hummed his approval.

Mikoto’s cheeks darkened at the subtle praise as she bowed her head seemingly reverently.

As her husband took his first bite, she began to speak. That was the signal he gave her so she would know when to start opening her mouth. 

“Will you be needing anything else, sir?” 

She made sure to keep her eyes averted. That was one of the first rules ingrained into Omegas.

Fugaku considered her, his thoughts instantly going to how well her sweet throat took in his cock. He loved knotting it up.

But he dismissed her- telling her to go change her attire- knowing he should be conserving his precious knots. His dick was healthy, sure, but forming so many knots was harder now that he had matured.

And he knew he’d need them for later. He had a little Omega to wear out again.

He enjoyed his meal- Mikoto had long since perfected his favorites- but barely registered the flavors lying on his tongue.

He couldn’t keep his mind away from the slick heat of Sasuke’s ass.

Fugaku couldn’t believe he had forgotten how _divine_ young, tiny Omegas felt wrapped around his him. 

Sasuke’s hole cried for his heavy cock whenever he left it, eagerly sucking it back in when Fugaku slammed him down. There was no hesitation at all.. if the man didn’t know better, he would think Sasuke hadn’t been pure last night. But no, he had been. Fugaku would have known.

But today, he would be using the boy’s cunt.

The only reason he hadn't yet was because of the high chance of pregnancy involved. He didn't want to gamble with the Omega’s fertility.

The probability of an Omega getting pregnant is highest the day their heat begins. The likelihood dwindles each following day until it becomes nearly impossible as the heat draws to an end.

Outside of a heat though, a pregnancy _is_ impossible, regardless of a person’s primary gender.

That was why Omegas were the perfect pets. 

They were naturally submissive, their bodies were specially made for taking knots, they could only get pregnant four weeks out of the year. 

And they were always _so eager_ for it. Even while crying you knew they couldn’t wait until you pushed in your knot.

Who was more fitting to play the role of an Alpha’s toy? 

In Fugaku’s opinion: absolutely no one.  


  


* * *

  
Itachi didn’t fall asleep again. 

He couldn’t.

The image of his father and baby brother locked together would tumble back in his head no matter how hard he tried to push it away.

The heat bubbling in his stomach wouldn’t go away, either. That was worse than the images on the endless loop.

As he laid in a room on the opposite side of the house, the sounds he’d heard echoed in his mind until the birds started chirping.

Itachi sighed. He knew he couldn’t hide in his room all day... but that didn’t stop him from wishing he could.

This was around the time his father ate breakfast. 

_Maybe he’ll still be busy_ , Itachi thought, ignoring something ugly trying to lodge its way in his chest.

He frowned as he thought of Sasuke. He hoped his brother was okay.

Itachi knew he needed to take the chance of seeing Fugaku as it’d be too odd of him to miss a meal. He didn’t want his father to know last night affected him in any way.

It was when he started to walk to the kitchen that he crosses paths with Mikoto, who looks as if she’s in a hurry.

She smiles when she sees him, but quickly turns her head down afterwards. They had a role to play while in the public eye. You never knew when Fugaku would come by.

“Mother,” the boy whispers as a greeting. 

Her hidden smile grows, but soon turns slightly bitter. Itachi was still respectful to her. Even in spite of all the appalling situations he’s seen her in.

Tears pricked her eyes and her grin fell as some of the worst ones came flooding back to her.

_Fugaku ordering a weeping five-year-old Itachi shove her head down on the man’s dick._

_“Remember this, boy. This is the best way to make your Omega shut up.”_ '

That had been the first time Itachi ever saw her that way. That was the day her baby’s innocence was ripped away from him.

Another incident that struck her was Fugaku’s incredibly...detailed scenting demonstration.

_The man’s dirty prick and sweaty balls, both purposely neglected, were rubbed on every inch of her face. Her neck. Her pussy. On every scent gland on her trembling body._

_All as her seven-year-old son watched._

_“This is the most important step, Itachi.” Fugaku had said then, before pissing all over her face then directing the thick stream into her mouth._

By far the worst memory though, was the day her husband forced her to molest her son just as soon as he presented.

_“P-please, sir. Please don’t make me.” She was on her knees, back curved completely as she bowed to the ground. She would rather do anything else._

_“I’ll do whatever you want. Just please not this,” she sobbed._

_A rough hand tightly gripped her hair, pulling her up until her toes barely touched the ground._

_“If you won’t take care of Itachi,” he growled, but stopped as his eyes gained a gleam to them._

_Mikoto’s heart soared; maybe Fugaku finally saw how wrong it was?_

_No. She was a fool to ever have any semblance of hope._

_Her husband’s face had only sported a sadistic grin as the next words left his mouth: “I’ll just have to take care of Sasuke, then.”_

The tears teasing at her eyes were freely falling now. Sobs left her uncontrollably as she remembered just how awful of a mother she had been to both of her boys.

But especially to Itachi. 

Itachi and Sasuke had both been taken advantage of by their father, but she’d been able to delay Sasuke from it for eleven years. It was horrible it happened last night, but she was glad the inevitable hadn’t occurred until he had reached sexual maturity.

Itachi, on the other hand, had been going through it for most of his life. At least as long as Sasuke has been alive. 

Mikoto didn’t know how Itachi could even stand the sight of her. She would hate anyone who could just stand idly by as she was hurt over and over.

She also couldn’t understand why she _still_ didn’t hate Fugaku. 

She’d tried. Many, many times to teach herself to despise the man. 

He was absolutely despicable. She knew that. 

Everyone knew that.

If the married couple’s age difference wasn’t enough to show you, the fact that he has raped _every single member_ of his family should suffice.

Itachi could easily see the downward spiral Mikoto was in, so he softly called out to try to snap her out of it.

She was the last person he wanted to feel guilty over anything that had happened to him in the past.

Fugaku was the only one to blame.

Mikoto never responded, and Itachi didn't want to soothe her in a place his father could easily sneak up on them, so he gently guided her back to his room.

He led her to his bed before going back to close the door. 

Fugaku didn't allow any locks on the doors of any rooms in the house- besides his office- so he still had to worry that his father would walk in on them, but Itachi would take the illusion of privacy over the complete openness of a hallway.

“Mother,” he says, rubbing her shaky back as she continued to cry.

Itachi clenched his fist; his mother was suffering and he couldn't even comfort her the way someone _should_ be because of his fucking father. If Fugaku walked in on the two of them sitting the way they were, he wouldn’t leave until he punished them. 

Intimacy was only allowed if it was sexual.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay with you.” He kisses the top of her head, as he pulls her against his chest, letting his chest rumble as a quick soothing mechanism. He couldn’t soothe her the way he should’ve, but he couldn’t leave without trying to.

He waited until her sobs stopped to ask if she’d be okay.

Mikoto nodded, sure her voice would only up cracking if she tried to speak.

“Good. I’m going to go eat, okay? Just stay here until you feel better. If Father comes in, just tell him you were cleaning.”

He kisses her again before he walks out, once more making sure to fasten the door .  


  


* * *

  
Once he made himself a plate of the breakfast his mother had made, Itachi closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he pushed open the door leading to the formal dining room, balancing the dish on his other hand.

He'd been trying to steel himself for the inevitable meeting with his father, but after what he walked in on so early this morning...he still wasn't sure how to act around the man. 

Itachi didn't know how to behave around him at _any_ time, but this situation only intensified that.

His father's ordinary...appearance didn't make it any easier, as well, as Fugaku preferred to walk around nude at home. It was actually weirder for him to be wearing clothes at this point.

It was his subtle but incessant way of clearly marking the difference between him and the rest of the family.

To him, there was no better way to showcase his strength and power than to walk around completely naked.

Having his lovely- as he likes to call it- cock on display was simply an added bonus.

Fugaku was seated, so Itachi couldn’t see it yet, but eyeing the man’s broad shoulders didn’t feel any easier somehow.

“Good morning Father.” Itachi was taught to greet him as soon as he spotted him. Unlike his mother and brother, who were taught to stay quiet unless they were spoken to.

Fugaku glanced at him to nod before refocusing his eyes on his nearly cleared plate.

“Why haven’t you fucked your brother?”

Itachi’s eyes widened, secretly as he was looking at his own plate. He didn’t expect to be... _asked_ that. He assumed his father would only order him to do so, not question him on why he hadn’t.

Fugaku harshly blew his breath; he already knew why. 

“For God’s sake, Itachi. You’re sixteen years old! You should be trying to get your dick wet with any Omega you can.” 

He shook his head exasperatedly. “Especially one that you know would be more than willing to do anything you want him to.”

The boy sat still, knowing this lecture was far from over.

With a hand pinching the bridge of his nose, Fugaku sighed, “Itachi, you are the _Heir_ of the Uchiha Clan. You should be one of the best Alphas in the clan. At this rate, you aren’t even making it on the list! You _cannot_ continue to be such a fucking disgrace to my name!” 

He slammed his palm on the table, shaking the surface for several seconds.

He told himself he needed to calm down in order to get his point across clearly, but they had had this same conversation enough times he practically had it memorized by now. He was free to let his anger show.

“When you become Clan Head, you will never have a day where insolent members try to push you to do the things they want, especially in the beginning. If you can’t learn to put your foot down with a pair of puny Omegas, you will never be able to _survive_ leading such a blended clan. 

“Mikoto and Sasuke already respect you. They will never question a damn thing you say. You know what will happen when the rest of your Clan sees how fucking _easy_ you are when you try to tell them something? 

“They’ll laugh in your Goddamn face! Hell, the Alphas will probably hold you down and put your polite little mouth to a better use. And the Betas and Omegas will join them,” he sneers.

He stands up, throwing his napkin on Itachi’s filled plate before saying, “you’re getting over that shit today, Itachi. No son of mine is going to be known as a pussy. 

“Meet me in my office after you’ve finished eating.”

Then he leaves, paying no mind to his nudity as he goes to join his other son. 

They would wait for Itachi together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the difference between the way Fugaku treats Itachi vs Mikoto/Sasuke was really obvious this chapter. He still thinks of himself (and his dick lol) as waaaay above them, but he thinks of Itachi as an actual person, too, unlike the other 2


	3. Pretty Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wakes, and then he remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... this is kinda late 😅 i really expected this to be up sooner but ig life got to me.
> 
> This chapter is all about Sasuke!! ☺️ (And a little Fugaku 🤢)
> 
> Idk if i should tag this or not but there is slight homophobia (can ya guess from who?). If anyone thinks i should tag it, i defintely will.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy!

Dark, sleepy eyes blink awake as slim, pale arms rise, stretching out the kinks they’d gotten in sleep away. He turns, cringing when somewhere on the lower part of his body burns, to bury his face in the pillow, trying to find the lovely scent that should have been on it. 

It isn’t there.

The unfamiliarity of the room is obvious to his instincts, but his mind is slow to catch up. 

He shakes his head, trying to clear his head from the fog of sleep he was still under. He focused on himself, reading his body. He would never call himself a morning person, but even this early in the day, he felt... _good_. His legs were a little numb and throat a bit sore, and there were weird faint traces of pain on his body, focused amongst his chest, hips, and legs. But, overall, he felt nice. His muscles were stretched, the uneasiness of his stomach for the past week was gone completely.

Sasuke turns again, lying flat on his back, turning his attention to the room he was in.

Oh, he blinks. He’s in Fugaku’s office. He wasn’t allowed in here alone, so he’d hadn’t been very often, but he’d always remember it. The degrees framed on the walls, golden awards encased in the glass cabinets, the desk that would make anyone other than his father seem much smaller than they actually were when sitting behind it. He was laying on the futon the man had set up for-

_Oh God_. Sasuke’s hands are quick to cover his reddening face. The memories of what happened yesterday- no, just a few short hours ago- barrage him, immediately clearing his drowsy mind, brushing any last traces of sleep away.

He groans as the memories come flooding in. Dozens of them. 

His father’s scent enveloping him, suffocating him as the man shut the door behind them. Sharp canines working their way into his neck at the same time rough, thick fingers work their way into his ass. His father’s voice, gravelly in a way Sasuke had never heard before, ordering him to _get it wet_ as those same fingers grip and guide his hair until his lips are in the perfect position.

The rest of the night was too mortifying to think about, just yet. Sasuke was sure it’d be useful late at night, though. 

But...it was just so embarrassing! This was the first time Fugaku had seen him naked since he was a child and it had been...wrong. It hadn’t felt it, but it was. Or should be, morally at least. His father had seen him naked in a sexual way. He’d seen his father in a sexual way! And he’d been acting so _slutty_. He’d practically been begging for it.

That’s what Fugaku had told him, at least.

From the beginning of his training, Sasuke was taught that only his Alpha- and anyone else his Alpha wanted- should ever see him that way. Only his future mate had the right.

Not his father. But-

But...wasn’t Fugaku his Alpha? Sasuke wasn’t only his child, but also his Omega. It was a _slightly_ different relationship than parents had, but fundamentally? It was the same. His parent owned him just as much as any one he was, or would be, mated to. 

So, last night wasn’t wrong, right? It was only his Alpha using him to his full advantage. 

The boy didn’t fully comprehend the strangeness of the situation.

Yes, he nodded to himself. It was only natural his father would be the first Alpha to fulfill his claim on him. As long as Sasuke lived in this house, he was under the ownership of any Alpha living under this roof.

_Even Itachi_.

The reminder deepens his blush so profusely he can feel the heat of it soaking straight through his skin. 

He couldn’t deny thinking of his brother in a way that wasn’t _totally_ familial, before. Itachi was just so amazing. He was tall, strong, intelligent. And so, so pretty. Sasuke loved when Itachi would let him run his bath water for him. Because before he would close the door completely, he would get to see that long, silken hair falling against a lean, powerful back, the muscles in it flexing as Itachi would finish getting undressed. Sasuke was always too shy to try to see more.

And he smelled so good, too. Whenever it was Sasuke’s turn to do laundry, he’d always leave Itachi’s for last. He’d bring the basket full of dirty clothes from his brother’s room into his own room, hoping the longer he let them sit there, the longer the scent would linger in his room. If he had enough time, he’d rub the strongest smelling pieces all over his blankets and pillows. His sleep was always peaceful the days after he did that. He loved smelling Itachi when he laid down for the night.

And Itachi was always nice to him. Whenever Fugaku left the house, and they were sure he wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon, they would spend time together. It didn’t matter where they went or what they did; it was always a good time. They would actually get the chance to be _brothers_ for a short while. It wasn’t a sufficient replacement for a normal living dynamic: most siblings got to spend time with each other all the time. But it was better than nothing at all.

Itachi listened to him, too. He never interrupted Sasuke, letting him speak freely regardless of the subject. He was the only person that did that. 

Sasuke knew Mikoto would too, but were rarely ever allowed around each other, so it didn’t count. On the off-chance they were together, it was at meal-times, too busy to have the luxury of small talk.

Heavy footsteps outside the door interrupt his line of thought, making him pause the twirling motions his finger was making in his sweat dampened hair. 

The door opens and he’s ensnared by that scent again. 

It isn’t as intense as it had been last night, as the heat would come in waves. But he was sure the sight of the long cock hanging between the man’s legs would send him into one soon.

“Sasuke.” He sits on the edge of his desk, legs spread wide, prick dangling off the end of it.

The boy blushed. It was strange seeing his father after everything. But he knew he’d be punished if he acted funny, so he tried not to. He scraped off the futon, getting to his knees to kneel on the cold floor. His cheeks deepened when he realized he was still naked.

“Yes, sir?” He looked into his father’s eyes, knowing he had permission after being addressed.

Fugaku hummed, taking in the bewitching sight before him. Rosy cheeks matching rosy nipples matching rosy love bites scattered along his chest. He was disappointed Sasuke didn’t have a fuller chest, but suspected it’d come in time. He could still recall how big Mikoto’s tits were at the same age; that was one of the reasons he’d picked her. 

It was uncanny, though, how similar Mikoto and Sasuke looked. With both their hair pulled back, no one would ever be able to tell who was who from the face alone. They had the most captivating faces the man had ever seen. 

Fugaku loved wrecking a pretty face. 

His thumb traced the blush high on Sasuke’s cheeks, then strayed down to the matching lips. Plump for a young boy. Not that it mattered though; it was alright to fuck a boy. The problem laid with having a relationship with them.

A hole was a hole and male Omegas had three of them ready for Fugaku to enjoy. 

And _oh_ , he definitely would.

He could still feel that pretty, pretty mouth on him, doing everything it could to take him in. It didn’t work, and Fugaku was focused on other things to fuck Sasuke’s mouth properly, but he had no rush today. 

It was best his son learn sooner rather than later the proper way to please him. This would be his very first lesson.

“You already know it’s an Omega’s responsibility to take care of an Alpha’s needs, so,” he gestures to himself. He’s half-hard now, just from the memories. The wet heat from yesterday. “What should you do to solve this problem I have?” 

He could’ve just dragged the boy’s head over but he was testing him, testing the years of authority he’s drilled into his pretty little head from the minute he was old enough to understand it. This was a different type of duty for him to perform, but beneath the guise of sex, it was one in the same.

Sasuke tries to focus, he really does. But it’s hard with the combination of Fugaku’s scent and cock, rising and twitching, in his face. It’s difficult to concentrate. 

Only outside of the haze he was in was he able to fully appreciate just how _massive_ his father was. How did that thing fit inside him? It was obvious why he was so sore.

A sharp sting to the face snaps him out of it. He doesn’t dare hold the throbbing cheek, despite how badly it hurts. That would only incite more of Fugaku’s ire. 

“Answer me, boy. I’m trying to be nice, but I’ll be happy just taking what I want, too.” 

Fugaku exhales a harsh breathe. It’s hard maintaining this... _nice_ facade. Even while in a heat, he will not tolerate any ignorance. From anyone.

“What should you do to help this?” He grabs hold of his cock, shaking it in front of the other’s face. He should be half way down Sasuke’s throat by now, but just this once, he’s trying to be a little more lenient. It was his first heat, after all, so he was still adjusting.

But, after this, there will be no more of this “good father” shit happening. Once Sasuke learns something, he’ll be expected to retain that knowledge. The way it’s always been.

Sasuke shakes, racking his brain. What was the-? Oh. It was obvious, really. 

“I should pleasure you.”

Fugaku’s brow arches impatiently. “How?”

“By...using my mouth?” 

His chest almost rumbles, much more excited at the prospect of that than he should be. It really _has_ been too long since he’s been with someone this youthful.

“Yes, what a smart little Omega you are.” 

Being a leader was more than just getting people to listen to you, or even obey you. True leaders had people devoted to them. Followers who would never question them regardless of how absurd the order may be. An important part of getting people to unquestionably obey you is to make them feel cared for by you. Loved, even. The random praises he’d give was Fugaku’s way of ensuring his family’s loyalty to him. One kind word can erase the hurt of a thousand cruel ones.

It’s easy to obtain obedience with brute force, but being able to command others around with just words? _That_ was truly powerful. 

Of course, he still did use physical discipline. It was the easiest way to teach them. Fugaku just had to tell then he cared at the end of a lesson and everything was good. He would retain control and the Omegas would retain the illusion of being loved. 

A win-win.

He gestures for the boy to come closer, close enough he can feel the warm pants of breathe among his length. But, _ah_ , there was one more thing.

He smiles, all sharp edges. “If you do good for me, I’ll have a surprise for you. One I think you’ll really enjoy.” 

The other person involved in the “surprise”? He’d enjoy it too, after he was done succumbing to his weak conscience and finally give in to his natural urges.

Sasuke nods enthusiastically; he’s never gotten a present from Father before. His tiny fingers twist in the rug underneath him, but he steels himself and leans forward, ready to start his task.

The cock is so hefty it can’t stand straight up without help, giving the boy access to the entire length. That’s great, but it isn’t what Sasuke wants right now. The harder he sees his father get, the stronger the flutters in his stomach become. The next wave of his heat is coming.

He buries his face in the space where his father’s cock and balls meet, his nose right in the gap, drawing in the heady scent he’s come to desire straight from the source. He repeatedly nuzzles it back and forth, running his nose down to the lowest hanging point, then licking his way back up. It tastes of cum and sweat: the remnants of last night. Father must not have showered today. 

But the smell is _amazing_. 

The hints of himself he catches makes something in his chest ignite. Something dark and prideful and new for him. Here is an Alpha that could have anyone they wanted, but _he_ is the one taking care of him.

Sasuke is attentive, tending to every spot he can reach, stroking his tongue on the heavy sack and throbbing length, ignoring the now-wet tip. He’s quickly learning what the man likes; Fugaku’s hips jerk and cock twitches and leaks when Sasuke works at a sensitive spot. 

But it’s when Sasuke licks _just_ under the tip that the man finally lets out an uninhibited, wanton moan, provoking a sweet purr from the Omega.

He’s done teasing- both of them- so he takes the head in, looking up into the dark eyes above him.

“Fuck.” Fugaku really should have done this a long time ago. The boy didn’t know what he was doing, really, but the whore was enthusiastic enough it seemed like teasing rather than inexperience. 

His thick head was stretching Sasuke’s mouth so nicely, his rosy little cheeks still fat with youth were puffed out, trying their best to accommodate Fugaku’s size. 

Fugaku chuckled watching the tiny thing try to swallow more of him. It’d be so easy to force his cock deep in the boys mouth, to submerge himself deep in his throat. 

But like said, there was no rush. He’d been rushed last night, he wanted to take his time today. There’d be time for that, later.

Now, he wanted to work himself in. To slowly push his prick in, make an imprint of the girth in Sasuke’s throat. A perfect hole for him.

Sasuke bobs his head, playing with the tip as it was the only part he could get to fit. He keeps his lips tight and teeth covered while fucks the slit with his tongue, dipping the tip in and out, drawing the thick precum straight into his salivating mouth.

A hard suck has Fugaku grabbing Sasuke’s hair, breathing fast to catch his breath. This little minx...

He wasn’t anywhere near cumming, or even popping a knot, but the slick mouth trying to suck him dry felt too good to have any chance of fighting against it when it was time.

“You like Daddy’s cock, huh?” It wasn’t a question. It was clear from the boy’s face and the puddle between his thighs that he did.

But Sasuke acknowledged the statement anyway, moaning his agreement, sending the vibrations to the length still in his mouth.

Fugaku chuckles, “of course you do.” He stands, pulling his prick from the heat and pushing off the desk, making sure to put his feet into a stable position. 

“Now, we’re gonna get you all nice and open for me.”

He grabs hold of himself and brushes the fat tip along pretty pink lips, about to reenter when the door opens, announcing the arrival of his other son.

“Nice of you to finally join us.” 

And with that, he pushes his cock into Sasuke’s mouth, and then his throat.


	4. Good Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi walks in on Fugaku and Sasuke, again. 
> 
> Only he doesn’t get to escape this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. Um.. sorry it’s been so long haha. I’ve had like half of this written for like 1.5 months but just couldn’t get the rest of it in words lol.

“Nice of you to finally join us.” Fugaku’s voice is raspy, deeper than it usually was. In a way Itachi is all too familiar with. It suits him, though. The gravelly tone makes him sound more like the monster he actually is. 

The only other noise in the room is easy to recognize, too. Even if he was blind, Itachi would never forget that sound. The loud _pop_ deep in Sasuke’s throat every time Fugaku’s cock withdraws from it, only to force it open again a few seconds later.

From his position in the entryway, Itachi watches his father’s back ripple, the thick muscles flexing as his grip tightens even further in Sasuke’s hair. He adjusts his position on the desk as he alters the angle of his hips, trying to find a better one to make his glide in-and-out easier. 

Fugaku shifts forward until he’s just barely sitting on the desk. And while keeping Sasuke’s head still, tight in an inescapable hold, he thrusts upward, the width of his hips settling comfortably against the slack jaw aligned with it. 

Itachi isn’t able to see it from his spot in the entryway; only the upper portion of Sasuke’s face is visible. But the wet sounds and the rich, potent vanilla filling his chest with every breath leads his imagination to fill in the blanks. 

It’s disgusting how easy it is to visualize it. This situation shouldn’t be one someone could picture this quickly. Or, at all. 

But that isn’t what his thoughts linger on. His mind becomes overwhelmed with: _Sasuke likes it._

It’s... strange, to say the least; to know- to _see_ \- Sasuke likes it so much. The sweet aroma lingering in the room confirms the unwanted thought he’d had last night. Sasuke _does_ want it.

Before walking in on them, Itachi had never thought of Sasuke this way. Even growing up in the household they did, knowing without a smidge of a doubt he’d have to hurt him one day; Itachi never imagined it, or tried to. The desire had never arose within him. 

He thought Sasuke was pretty. Of course, because everyone could see that. But that was always as far as it went. He never viewed him in any way that wasn’t pure; the way siblings think of each other. 

Even after coming face to face with a situation that should have shattered any purity in thoughts involving his brother, that innocence was still there. Admittedly, not wholly, but still overwhelming the... _other_ types he’d had. His brotherly instincts had kicked in, instantly filled with the urge to protect Sasuke. He’d worried about every tear and cry leaving the boy instead of instantly fulfilling the urge to pounce on a vulnerable Omega eager and open to any attack.

It wasn’t until he registered that Sasuke was crying because he was _enjoying_ what Fugaku was doing to him did Itachi’s thoughts begin to turn. Molding into something dark and twisted. Unwelcome in the mind of the boy who’d been fighting his entire life to turn away from the easy route of becoming a man just like his father.

But being confronted with the knowledge that Sasuke was completely willing that... that wasn’t something he was prepared for. To never view him that way, and then to suddenly _see_ him bouncing on Fugaku’s lap...

It makes his stomach twist and hands sweat in their tight-held fists in a way he hates. His body is reacting the way it’s expected to, but _he_ doesn’t want this. Regardless of what signs his body exhibits, Itachi knows he doesn’t.

_You can’t control your body’s reactions, _he thinks. But, fuck, _why_ was he getting aroused? It wasn’t natural. Not at all. Getting turned on from seeing your father take advantage of your brother’s vulnerable state wasn’t okay. __

__It’s wrong._ _

__Itachi doesn’t want to be like this. Someone who sees _sex!_ and immediately disregards the moral issues that stem from the pairing._ _

__Because Fugaku is selfish and unrepentant, controlling and abusive. And whether Sasuke ended up liking it or not, it still wasn’t right. The outcome of the situation doesn’t change the intent of which it started._ _

__Which is exactly why he _can’t_ like it. That would make him no better than-_ _

__“Part of your surprise is here, boy. Keep doing good and you’ll get it.”_ _

__The garbled “ _mhmm!_ ” he gets in return sends goosebumps across Itachi’s skin. But his attention quickly ricochets back to his father’s words. One of the words in particular make him pause._ _

__“Father,” he warily greets. “What do you mean...‘surprise’?” He wishes he hadn’t closed the door. It feels like a trap. One that he not only brought himself to, but foolishly locked himself in it, as well._ _

__Fugaku tilts his head toward Itachi, giving him a perfect glimpse of that ugly smirk._ _

__“I’m a man of my word, Itachi.” His grunts grow louder, becoming more frequent. The slap of his balls against the length of Sasuke’s neck echoing throughout the room._ _

__Echoing in Itachi’s ears._ _

__The sickening sound of his father violating his brother. Along with the little whimpers and wet sucks. The gasps of air Sasuke takes when Fugaku pulls out long enough for him to catch his breath. The sniffs the boy takes when he’s given enough time to breathe._ _

__The disgusting sounds that shouldn’t make his cock ache and fingers twitch._ _

__“It’s time for you to become an Alpha.”_ _

___No._ _ _

__It was too risky. With it only being the second day of his heat, if he took a knot- or was even just penetrated- now, there was a high probability he could get pregnant. His womb would be ready; the entrance of it soft and open, awaiting the chance to draw in any cum released inside of him._ _

__“But, he’s still fert-”_ _

__“I don’t care- _hmm_ \- what he is. Come here.”_ _

__Fugaku’s angry; he can see it from the rigid line of his back and the renewed strength in the thrust of his hips. If he wasn’t so engrossed in what he was doing to Sasuke, Itachi was sure he’d be suffering for inflicting that anger by now. Because once Fugaku orders you to do something, you have to do it._ _

__He was well acquainted enough with it to know the routine. Enough so to know that he shouldn’t provoke Fugaku more, because even if he was preoccupied, he wouldn’t let Itachi get away with any more defiance._ _

__Itachi walks over, stopping once he’s next to Fugaku. Getting a closer view makes him realize the image in his head didn’t even come close to the reality of Sasuke’s cheeks full baby fat puffed out to adjust to the girth of the cock bullying its way into the slick heat between them. His eyes, wet with tears, fluttering shut with each inch he swallows. His chin and rosy lips slick with spit. The dainty line of his neck showing a bulge when he has to take it all._ _

__He can see the entire length of Fugaku’s cock every time he pulls out. It looks angry. Hard and red and throbbing. It’s soaked. Drenched with spit and the small portion of cum he’s leaked that somehow hadn’t made it into the mouth awaiting it. Itachi watches as the combination of liquids drip to the floor, creating a puddle between the man’s legs._ _

__His eyes makes their way down Sasuke’s body, to the way his shoulders shake. How his back is arched, not quite as deep as he thought it could go. The way his hips and thighs squirm, probably aching for attention by now. But he’s being good. After a night with their father, he knows not to ask for what he wants._ _

__A hand groping the bulge in pants startles him, making his already palpitating heart beat faster._ _

__“Won’t you look at this.” Fugaku’s hand burns him. The heat of his skin permeating through the material of Itachi’s pants so can clearly feel it on his own. It doesn’t matter how many times he has to endure his touches; he’ll never get used to it. He’s hyper aware of every small touch, sensitive to any brush against him._ _

__“A fine cock being wasted- no, _neglected_ \- because its owner wants to be a ‘good boy’.” Fugaku brings Itachi’s length out, pushing his pants and boxers down under his balls to give himself a good view. He abandoned fucking Sasuke’s throat- choosing to hold him down on his prick instead, his nose buried in the wiry hairs above the base- in order to observe it closer. As if he hadn’t seen it at least once a week for the past decade. _ _

__Sasuke opened up so easily, his throat pliant from its rough use, but the longer the head stays buried back there, the more it begins to tickle. Bit by bit until he starts gagging, small hardly noticeable sounds, but Itachi’s standing right next to him, so he hears it clear as day. His cock twitches, and Fugaku feels it. And he knows why, too, if the way he smiles down at Itachi means anything._ _

__“A good boy with dirty thoughts, huh?”_ _

__The soft hand almost completely encompasses him. Fugaku’s fingers overlap each other, but his prick is longer than the height of his fist, the head sticking out when the bottom of his fist meets Itachi’s crotch. Fugaku grunts to himself; he’s impressed. Itachi’s always been on the smaller side, taller than most kids his age, but thinner than them, too. But over the past year, he’s grown a lot. Gaining a bit of muscle on him, and some dick, it seemed. He hasn’t measured Itachi’s length in quite a while, so he was proud he was still growing, at an admirable pace, too._ _

__He still wasn’t anywhere near Fugaku’s size, and he doubted Itachi ever would be, but he still had time to grow into it._ _

__His hand is still jerking Itachi off, the slick sounds resonate through his ears. He can’t help but stare at it, wondering what it’d be like to-_ _

__He sneers at himself, at the vile train of thought that slipped through the wall he’d built up, subconsciously tightening his fist and making Itachi gasp. But he composes himself, and looks up to his son’s face. Itachi’s blushing; face red and sweaty and-_ _

__He let’s go, and turns back to watching the Omega. The slut still choking on his prick. _His_ face red and sweaty and pretty. And his _mouth_ ; the wetness of his tongue and lips, the indescribable feeling of the back of his throat closing around his cockhead, milking every drop of cum from his slit. A part of him wonders how deep he can go. How far could he open Sasuke’s mouth up? What was the deepest part his tip could touch? If he broke the boys jaw, could he go deeper? And could he stuff his balls in, too?_ _

__He wouldn’t- too many questions would be raised if anyone would happen to see him, jaw purple with a bruise. Sasuke didn’t leave the house often, so it was unlikely, but the slim possibility was there enough to stop him from doing it._ _

__Louder gags remind him to let Sasuke up, lest he passes out. After a few seconds more, he does. If he was alone, he wouldn’t have. But his plans for Itachi didn’t allow any room for that to happen. Itachi needed to fuck Sasuke when he was fully aware and coherent of what was happening. Having Sasuke’s eyes closed and lips unresponsive would just give Itachi an easy way out. It’d let him pretend he wasn’t doing it._ _

__Sasuke gasps for breath, chest heaving as he greedily sucks in some of the air he’s been deprived of since he got down on his knees. The strand of spit connecting his lips to Fugaku’s cock draws his eyes attention until he hears Itachi groan, and he looks up to see him looking at it, too. His pretty face flushed pink and his pretty cock flushed much deeper; Itachi was gorgeous. His first look at his brother naked and he always wanted more._ _

__He’d never let himself imagine it. Not completely anyway. He’s wanted to, but every time he tried, it would end up being too much for him. He’d have to stop and bury his burning face in the pillow, submitting himself to a long night of trying to keep the few images of Itachi he’d actually witnessed out of his mind to not risk the chance of giving it any more ammunition to help it conjure up an image of what he hadn’t seen just yet. Of what was currently in his brother’s hand, at Fugaku’s command._ _

__“Touch it. Just like you would by yourself,” he’d said. “Show the boy how you like it.”_ _

__Itachi holds himself in his hand, already slick with cum and red with need, and brings his palm up and down his shaft. Stroking it the way he likes, the way he’s used to. He shouldn’t, but he stares into Sasuke’s eyes how he wants to. Sasuke isn’t paying attention to his face, though. He twists, tightens, and thumbs, while clouded coal eyes watch every movement. Itachi closes his._ _

__His breath shakes as he exhales. “ _Everything will be fine_ ,” he wants to say. To himself, to Sasuke- even if he didn’t need to hear it. But Itachi _can’t_ because it won’t be okay. He’s here, standing in front of his naked brother half-naked himself, touching himself, moments away from doing something that will take their- in spite of the infinite obstacles put in place to prevent it- close relationship and try to turn it into nothing but an empty shell of what it once was. They won’t truly be brothers anymore, only an Alpha and Omega._ _

__A firm hand grips his shoulder and pushes him, harder than necessary. “Get behind him.”_ _

__Sasuke watches every step he takes until he can’t anymore, his little hips still squirming as he kneels, his back arching slightly more. Itachi doesn’t allow himself the gift of closing his eyes again. He doesn’t deserve to._ _

__But he doesn’t let his gaze wonder, either. Only looking during the time he lines himself up with Sasuke’s cunt, one hand on himself, one holding his brother’s hip. He’s already wet enough it’ll be easy to fuck him._ _

__He wishes it wouldn’t be._ _

__Because the only things worse than actually raping Sasuke are: knowing that Sasuke wants him to, and that the Omega grew up in an environment that made it normal for him to._ _

__He hesitates too long. Wasted too much time delaying the inevitable because Fugaku had to warn him._ _

__“Itachi,” he growls. Fierce and angry._ _

__Itachi’s angry, too. So he lets himself glare straight into the frown directed at him as he jerks his hips, pushing into Sasuke for the first time._ _

__He gasps as his back bows. He’s leaning forward far enough to feel Sasuke’s hair tickling his nose, the scent of his shampoo still lingering in his hair. It feels good. Better than he thought it would- _could_ \- with how he felt about doing it. But he can’t deny the feel of the heat wrapped all around him. Wet and tight, sucking him in even as Sasuke’s hips move like he’s trying to get away, a muddled scream vibrating around Fugaku’s cock, making him moan, too. _ _

__If Itachi was a better person, he’d stop and wait, whispering encouragements to Sasuke. That he was good, he was doing a good job, that he felt perfect. Because there were only two options: stop and wait, or just continue. There was no way their father would let Itachi stop completely._ _

__But because Itachi isn’t as good of a person as he wants to be, he pulls out, before thrusting back inside, again._ _

__And because Sasuke is a good little Omega, he takes what he’s given, even if it’s too much for him. And because Itachi’s cock fills him the way fingers never could, pressing deep inside him, stretching out his cunt, he cums on it, forcing a moan out of his brother as he tightens around him._ _

__His father’s laugh doesn’t register until after he hears Itachi talking._ _

__“That’s my boy, Itachi. You’re a natural.”_ _

__“N-no...”_ _

__Fugaku doesn’t acknowledge the protest. Because to him, actions speak louder than words, and Itachi has already proven he’s just like his father. A few ugly actions can erase a million pretty words. And Itachi’s face, dusted in red and sweat, while his lips let those whines escape them tell Fugaku all he needs to know._ _

__He won’t have to tell Itachi to fuck Sasuke again. It was in the way he was giving it to Sasuke better than he ever had Mikoto; Itachi would _want_ to fuck him again._ _

__So, Fugaku looks down at Sasuke, instead. “You’ve been very good for me. All last night and today.” His hips are harsh, the contact between them and Sasuke’s mouth _hurts_ , but he takes it. This is what he’s meant to do. To take, take, take what he’s given, and nothing more. _ _

__He takes the mean grip in his hair, the firm hold on his hips, the burn of quick hips slapping him._ _

__It was so much, too much to stand. But he wanted to, because it felt good for him, too._ _

__“ _Ah._ ” The boy’s mouth is sweet, and it could manage him cum easily alone, but watching Itachi try to stave off the pleasure before ultimately succumbing to it gives Fugaku a rush like nothing else. Nothing was more delicious than seeing Itachi fall from his self awarded pedestal. It got him every time. _ _

__“Daddy’s gonna cum down your throat,” he forces his prick in again just as he says the last word, fulfilling the promise._ _

__Sasuke moans; at the praise, at how slow and _deep_ Itachi is fucking him, at the thought of Fugaku’s hot cum making its way into his tummy. It’s kind of disappointing, he thinks, that he won’t be able to taste it since it was too far back to get any on his tongue. _ _

__Fugaku stays inside Sasuke’s warmth for a few moments, liking the way the heat feels on his sensitive prick, before pulling free, bringing globs of saliva with him. And _ah_ , there it is: a pretty, completely wrecked face. He’ll have to do this more often; Sasuke looks better like this._ _

__Itachi does, too. His face is tense with his approaching orgasm, but this is the most free Fugaku’s ever seen him._ _

__He stares at him before calling his name. When the boy looks at him, eyes glassy with unshed tears, Fugaku smiles and says, “stay with Sasuke for the rest of his heat.”_ _

__Sasuke doesn’t seem to hear him, too lost in the cock feeding his hungry little pussy, but Itachi does. Loud and clear. He’s opening his mouth, and Fugaku knows he’ll object-_ _

__But what that leaves his mouth are grunts and _fucks_ when he feels Sasuke cum on him untouched for the second time._ _

__Fugaku smiles to himself, and then leaves._ _

__He’s no longer needed here._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally get some itasasu content 🥰 and next chap will have some more!


End file.
